


drink

by Artemystic



Series: 2018 Wonder Creators Bingo [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 2018 Wonder Creators Bingo, Poetry, possibly maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemystic/pseuds/Artemystic
Summary: (Please imagine something witty or ironic here...)





	drink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Wonder Creators Bingo prompt: write a poem (it doesn't have to rhyme)
> 
>  
> 
> . . . it doesn't rhyme...

* * *

 

hear the wind whisper sweet promises

watch the futility of the ocean claiming ground

feel the stinging pricks of rain upon your skin

and taste the bitter ash of death’s despair

 

oh life, sweet agony

this cup o’erflowing

I must drink

 

and as I drink

I drown

 

and

 

d

        r

             o

                   w

                        n

                            i

 

                                 n

 

 

                                        g

  
  


 

 

 

    fall

 


End file.
